Whirl
Description Whirl is a male Blastoise at the current age of 32. Whirl is kind-hearted and polite, and he prefers not to resort to violence unless necessary. Whirl loves exploration and adventure, but dislikes fighting, however he still trains to keep up with his friends and so he can protect himself and his friends if he needs to. Whirl grew up in poverty, yet still lived happily with his grandparents. His parents had given him up because they were homeless, broke, and completely incapable of surviving the wilderness due to their fragility and kind-heartedness. Whirl grew up with the strong desire to explore because his grandfather would always give him maps of the world. Whirl also adopted this trait from his grandmother not wanting him to leave the small house they lived in. Whirl is now currently part of Team Burst, and he has gone on many explorations and has even learned to like fighting to some extent. Relationships Tyker Tyker is Whirl's greatest friend, and is also his husband . Whirl met Tyker miraculously one day on the beach by Terra Town. Tyker saved Whirl from being ambushed by an Ekans and Banette. After that moment, Tyker and Whirl had decided to start Team Burst and join the Earth Guild. Tyker often gets on Whirl's nerves and annoys him with his dumb remarks, yet Whirl highly enjoys being around Tyker. Tyker's liveliness and spirit fill Whirl with joy and determination. The two of them have gone on many adventures together and have fought along side each other many times. Venom Venom is one of Whirl's closest and most relatable friends. The two of them often get along and agree with each other, but Whirl doesn't like how pessimistic Venom can be. The two of them have adventured together and fought side-by-side many times before. Wooden In the past, Wooden would be rather dismissive of Whirl, yet Whirl would still try to be polite and kind to him, never wanting him to feel unwanted. Over the years, the two have come to greatly respect each other, and they get along rather well. Torterra Torterra was the Guild Master of the Earth Guild, therefore he is the man Whirl works for. The never interacted much, but Whirl enjoys hearing Torterra's words of wisdom. Chatot Whirl enjoys Chatot's company because Chatot is intellectual and gives advice, however Whirl doesn't like how bossy and antisocial he is. Ruest Ruest is one of Whirl's friends in the Earth Guild. Despite being on different teams, the two have talked a lot before, and the two of them seem to agree on things. Whirl respects Ruest because he isn't dirty and wild like many others in the guild. Luck Whirl respected Luck, much like Ruest, and was sad when he had learned that she had died. Whirl talked to Luck on some occasions when they're teams were adventuring together. Storm Whirl has talked to Storm more than anyone else on Ruest's team. Whirl considers Storm a good friend, and he finds Storm to be funny at times. Whirl is still unaware of the short-lived crush Storm had for him. Cloud Whirl considers Cloud a friend from the many adventures Team Burst has been on with Ruest's team. Whirl and Cloud don't talk much, and Whirl secretly thinks that Cloud is annoying. Ace Ace is Whirl's deceased brother-in-law, as well as his former temporary mentor. Whirl and Ace weren't particularly close, but they were strongly connected through Tyker. Luna Despite being former enemies, Whirl decided to care for the reincarnated egg of Luna alongside Tyker after her defeat. Whirl gave great care to her during her short infancy, and made her feel as though she was really their daughter. Now that she is back to her current age, being older than Whirl, they no longer have a father-daughter relationship, but instead a friendly one. Scorch Scorch is Whirl's nephew, altough not by blood as he comes from Tyker's side of the family. Whirl has taken care of Scorch many times, and despite how much Scorch angers him, Whirl still deeply cares for him and tries his best to be a father-like figure. Cinder Cinder is Whirl's niece and Scorch's twin sister. There isn't much known about their relationship, but it was similar as with Scorch. Whirl tries to be a good role model for her as well. Tsuno Tsuno is the adopted son of him and Tyker. Level/Rank Whirl is at level 84, and is an S-Rank. Fun Facts and Trivia *Whirl is Homosexual. *Whirl's birthday is on June 14th *Whirl used to carry around a shell as a luck charm, but he lost it when he 13 years old. *Whirl has never once felt bad about be separated with his parents, he got to meet them once before and that was enough for him. *Whirl likes coffee. *Whirl was the first ever character introduced in the the entirety of PEoE. *Whirl has mega evolved on occasion through the use of Ace's old mega stone. He doesn't keep it, however, since he feels it rightfully belongs to Scorch and Cinder.